Prowl's Sweet Pink Ninja
by MeganAgent13
Summary: Prowl wants nothing more than to give his human girlfriend, Melanie, everyting a young woman longs for. But with her missing, he can't help but wonder if he is to blame. He has to make the ultimate choice for his true love. Will she accept it?
1. Chapter 1: How Love Changes Us

Seven days. A whole 604,800 seconds! A whole week without sweet kisses, loving words, or just a smile! Seven days since he last laid optics on the breathtaking face of his sweet, sweet love. Seven days since he last picked her up and held her in the palm of his hand as he gently stroked her hair with his metallic fingers. Seven days since she'd gone missing, and oh how he missed her.

Prowl had never been one to be overly emotional on a certain thing. His cyber-ninja training had taught him to be silent, still, and to let nothing distract his judgement. He was strong willed whenever he needed to be, and certainly was the best at keeping his cool. That is, until sweet, kind, loving human Melanie Carter came into the picture. Then, all bets were off.

It had taken him awhile to truly confess it, but he loved her with all of his beating spark. The pink ninja had certainly snuck her way under his protoform skin, and the effect was a warm, fuzzy feeling that he couldn't help but smile at. And the best part? She loved him just as much. When it came to her, Prowl just couldn't help but want to protect her, love her, and make all of her dreams come true. Even if she was human and he was five times her size, they still made it work.

So when Melanie went missing without a trace, Prowl was devastated.

So here he was, laying on his berth, a hand over his spark, pining over his lost love. He missed her, oh he missed her so much. The feeling was constricting his spark, trying to squeeze every last tear from him and make him feel nothing but painful longing. What if she was hurt? What if she was...no, he couldn't think of that stuff! Prowl had to believe she was still out there! He needed her to be!

"And to think, all of this is because you don't love her enough."

The sinister voice echoed in the back of his processor. It startled him and almost scared him, until he realised the voice was nothing but his own conscience, which no doubtledly was being twisted around with his guilt for not being there for her. Or...maybe seven days without her was really driving him to madness.

"I love her more than anything." Prowl whispered to himself, "She's my angel."

His guilty conscience laughed, "Love? Well, if you love your angel so much, how come you're not human? Why aren't you giving her the life she deserves? Doesn't your true love deserve a family?"

"She loves me! I'm her family!" Prowl's voice rose in argument, unwilling to let his guilt convince him otherwise. His servo pressed against his chassis, reminding himself of who it belonged to, who he swore it to out of devotion: Sweetest Melanie.

"You think you could've kept her around? You rusty ninja washup, you could never give her what her heart truly desires! Selfish Prowl! She's never had a true family, or a stable life to make her happy! You think you could love her enough? Then why aren't you giving her what her heart cries for?"

Prowl remembered...a time when he had heard a sound he never wanted to hear. It was a long time ago, but he had heard it while passing Melanie's room. They hadn't started dating yet, but it still hurt him when he cracked the door open to witness her crying softly to herself. She was sitting in fetal position, green eyes glued to the television set. A quiet glance and Prowl understood. The screen showed a warm house with a loving human couple inside, cuddling in front of a warm fire. The woman held a little bundle in her arms: a cooing baby, and the man was smiling down at the both of them. Melanie just watched the screen, unaware of the ninja-bot gazing at her, with the most hurt-filled eyes ever seen. Before Prowl, Melanie had given up on love. Why? Because of those horrible, horrible lies fed to her by her old 'father'. Prowl wanted to strangle the man for convincing her that no one would love her, that she was a freak. That she could never have what everyone else had: love. It was then Prowl swore from that day on to prove them all wrong, because he loved her. He would give her what everyone else denied her.

"See? You failed her!" His guilt was tearing away at his own spark. The ninja bot was starting to believe it. Had he waited too long? Had he caused his beautiful diamond to feel betrayed somehow? Was he the cause of her leaving? "Because you don't love her."

"Stop it!" Prowl was starting to cry again. It was true, all of it was true! If he truly loved her, he would've turned himself human for her. He would've married her and swept her away to a cottage in the woods, his vision of the perfect home for her. He would've given her the most precious gift he could give her: a baby to call her very own. They would raise it together, and have many more if she wished. It would've been perfect, so why didn't he change for her?

Quiet sobs echoed through the room as Prowl cried for his love to return, to give him another chance. Deep in his love-sick sorrow, he wished with all his spark to be reunited with his angelic Melanie. And this time, he wouldn't wait any longer.

"M-Melanie...my sweetest, d-dearest...m-my darling...come home. Puh...please c-come back to...me. I...I'm so s-sorry. I-I won't...hurt you...ever a-again. Oh my buh-beautiful..." His entire frame shook as his vents tried to intake, but the pain was cutting through him like a knife, and he was certain now it was all his fault. He should've made her happy from the beginning. But now it was too late. She was gone.

The room was silent, not even the birds wanted to chirp. Only the ninja-bot's tearful crying could be heard, until a ping sounded on Prowl's comm link. He reluctantly answered it, wishing Ratchet would just leave him to his grief for once.

"Go away, Ratch-"

"No time for sob stories, kid! We need you down here now! Mel's back!"

Ratchet's last two words got him up in an instant, causing him to trip over a random object, but he could care less. His spark was pounding rapidly, he could barely believe his audio receptors. Joy filled his entire being, bringing a large grin to spread across his face. He just couldn't believe it! His beautiful love came back for him! She was alive, and she wanted him back!

Prowl had by this time sprinted across his room to the pale papyrus door. He was about to rip it aside and rush to embrace his lovely darling once more, when a thought stopped him. Why rush to her in his over-sized cybertronian form when he could surprise her with an act of pure devotion; something that would surely prove he loved her.

A new course plotted through his processor, Prowl gently slid the fragile door aside and took off in the opposite direction of the main room. He knew what he had to do, it was all clear to him. And wouldn't Melanie be so happy! Finally he could give her her heart's desires. Finally he could end her loneliness and burning longing forever, and replace it with pure bliss. He could finally make her happy.

A few strides and a quick descent down into the basement and the love-struck ninja bot found what he was looking for: a tall, class container connected to an intricate machine. The glass tube seemed to glow, beckoning him closer and closer. Prowl smiled to himself. The humanizer machine was created in the event Decepticons had discovered their base. If that ever happened, they were to activate the machine and dissapear among other humans until it was safe to return. But Prowl had other plans for this machine, and what greater emergency was there than true love?

The schematics were all set. It was time. Prowl hurriedly jumped inside the tube as soon as it opened. It was set to automatic, so all Prowl had to do was wait. He just hoped his sweet Melanie could wait for him.

A bright blue glow surrounded him, and all he could feel was pain. It burned through him, electrifying pain coarsing up and down his chassis. He could feel his armor start to soften, and he writhed around as the ground rushed up to meet him. He pressed his hand against the glass, feeling it becoming smaller and smaller.

"Melanie!" Prowl cried out the name of his angel as the pain grew to it's peak, then as soon as it started, it was gone.

The container whizzed open, and the smoke cleared out to reveal a man, who looked exactly like Prowl's holoform. The only changes were the attire; he wasn't wearing a cop uniform or helmet. The man only wore a plain white t-shirt and matching white pants. No shoes, no gloves, no helmet. He has his signature mustache and brown hair, which was tied back in a ponytail. Prowl has done it, he had become human. Sitting on his hands and knees, Prowl gazed with wide, baby blue eyes at himself. It worked...the machine worked. He could feel his human heart beating in his chest, and his lungs took in raspy breaths. He felt so warm, yet the cold ground spiked beneath his bare hands and feet. It was amazing! Prowl shakily rose to his feet, and gasped as he caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked so...different. He just hoped his new form looked appealing to Melanie. He didn't care what the others were going to say, as long as she was happy. Then he took off.

It seemed like forever before he reached the main room, his human legs made sure of that. He was ready to scoop his sweetheart in his arms and declare his undying love to her forever, but he only met worried and shocked faces of the other bots, who jumped when he came rushing in without warning.

"P-Prowl!?" Bumblebee was first to recognise the human form. "You...you're-"

"Human, I know!" Prowl interjected. "Now where is Melanie?" He was demanding, if not desperate. He needed to make things right with her as soon as he could. Nothing could stand in his way.

The other bots went terribly silent, eyes moving directly toward the medical bay. Prowl had failed to notice the sad looks in everyone's optics, he was too busy running into the med-bay to greet Melanie. He stopped in his tracks at the horror revealed to him.

She was unconscious. She was bruised. She was hurt. Melanie lied on the large table, looking like a mess. Her perfect brown ponytail, which she always had put up, was messed up, leaving most of her hair loose on her shoulders. Her pink ninja suit was torn, covered in dirt, and smeared with red blood that centered around her midsection, which was heavily bandadged. She was breathing steadily, but once in awhile it hitched due to pain. She looked horrible, and it brought Prowl to panic mode.

"Darling!" He gasped as he felt a servo pick him up and place him on the medical bed next to her. The humanized ninja took no time in rushing to her side.

"She walked in like this, limping but alive. It was an ambush; the black ninjas did this. Obviously she won, but at a cost. I patched her up good as I could. She'll live but I don't know when she'll wake up." Ratchet spoke quietly and solemnly. He looked tired and worn out, and most of all worried. But not as worried as Prowl, who inwardly blamed himself for this. He had to wake her up and make things right! He could feel human tears rush down his face, his breath hitching as he could feel an overwhelming feeling of desperation.

"Melanie...I'm sorry," Prowl began, "Please...please wake up. I'm sorry...but I'm human now! I can...I can be yours forever. Forever."

He took her frail hand and held it close to his face, nuzzling it with his cheek and letting the tears flow. The wetness combined with warmth slowly caused the sleeping beauty to stirr.

It was strange, like a deep sleep had been interrupted. She felt her left hand being kissed and carressed slowly and softly, but by whom? Melanie slowly allowed her eyes to open, and she was greeted with the sight of some strange...ly handsome man crying over her like he loved her. It was flattering and all, but where was her honey-bot? Prowl had to be here, he had to! Suddenly the pink ninja realised something: that she was in pain and that man looked just like Prowl's holoform.

"P...Prowlie?"

The soft mention of his special nickname quickly made Prowl pause his display of affection to his love's hand and look through tear-filled eyes to see the green eyes of none other than the girl he was crying over. She looked slightly confused, but nothing filled him with more joy than seeing those gorgeous emerald eyes shining at him. Her lips were pursed together to go along with her confused eyes. Oh, he could just kiss those rosey lips of hers, she was so beautiful. It was her very beauty that reminded Prowl of what he did, or at least what he thought he did. The ninja could only let more tears flow at the fear of her rejecting him. What if she didn't like his new form? That fear alone made him lose control and he dove in, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, sobbing his heart out.

"Yes, it's me, your Prowlie! I love that nickname, and I love you! Call me Prowlie as much as your heart desires! Just please don't leave me!"

Melanie was taken back as Prowl continued to cry on her shoulder. Whenever she used that nickname, he would growl in embarrassment. And what was all of this about leaving? And why was Prowl human!?

"Please...please forgive me. I've denied you your beautiful dreams, but I'm human now! I can finally heal the hole in your poor heart! Let me love you, please!" He was still crying as he let go and took her left hand and gingerly pressed his lips on the finger right next to her pinky: her ring ringer.

"I promise...I'll put a beautiful ring right here..." Prowl's mustache tickled as he again brushed his lips against her hand. Melanie's eyes bugged out as he moved to her midsection and pressed a long kiss right there. "I'll put a beautiful baby in here. And I promise to put thousand-no, millions of kisses right..."

If Melanie was still groggy after waking up, she was fully awake now as Prowl cupped her face in his hands and proceeded to take her breath away. The humanized ninja closed his eyes as all of his love for her showed through that one soft kiss, and Melanie now understood why he was acting like this. He missed her, and in missing her he felt the need to be with her by any means. Even though it hurt to move, she lifted her arms to wrap them around her human Prowlie's neck, gently returning the kiss he so desperately needed.

That one gesture meant the world to him, it was her way of saying that everything was alright and that she loved him. All the grief he had within him drained away in that sweet, soft, tender kiss. Prowl suddenly felt his chest start to burn, and realised quickly that he needed to breathe as much as Melanie probably did. So he pulled away for a brief second, lips barely pulled apart, as he let them both catch their breath. He stared into her eyes with a look of longing, a look similar to that of a puppy. It melted right through Melanie' s heart.

"Do...do you like this form? Will you accept me as your intended?" He was like a little puppy, begging with such gentleness. How could she break such a sweet ninja's heart?

"Aww baby..." Melanie then proceeded to grab the sides of his face and smooch away every tear, then added some kisses right on the nose. She finished with a delicate peck to his stuck out bottom lip, which was the cutest thing on his face. The result was a very, very red Prowl. "You didn't have to change to make me love you more than I already did, because that isn't possible."

"But this way we can have a home, happiness, and babies! We can have a family, Melanie! And they'll all look like you!" Prowl delicately caressed the bandadges wrapped around her middle, gazing at her with pure adoration.

"Is that what you truly want? Especially with someone like me?" Even though her past was behind her, old words still lingered to doubt Melanie. Prowl's eyes softened as he tilted her chin up to gaze into his handsome blue eyes.

"You are a treasure, Melanie. I would ask for nothing more than to be the guardian of such a gem like you. I want no other, it has to be you. Please." His words were soft, loving, and beautiful to her ears. Prowl truly loved her, it was clear. And Melanie Carter knew she loved him. She too wanted to spend eternity with him, forever.

The pink ninja could just feel the tears trickling down her eyes. "Then yes, Prowl. I'll marry you. Because I love you!"

The ninja never felt happier in his whole life then the moment she said those words. She had accepted him, and now he could make all her fantasies come true! No longer would she cry out of loneliness, no more would her heart long for a family she could never have. He promised he would grant her all those things and more, and he would never let her go again. They would be a loving human family with many adorable babies and he would give her all of his love and affection. In fact, why not show his sweet darling some love right now?

Melanie didn't argue as Prowl ran his fingers through her brown hair, admiring how smooth it felt in his human hand, and passionately kissed his fiance, letting her lay back and relax due to the fact she was injured. A quiet giggle from his sweetheart made him break away and smirk.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

Melanie blushed and whispered, "Your mustache tickles..." If only she knew that those words sealed her fate.

An evil grin from Prowl and Melanie knew she was in trouble.

"Oh does it now?"

Melanie squealed in both delight and terror as her dearest love, and now her feared torturer, began to nuzzle his fuzzy mustache into the crook of her neck, a deep chuckle escaping his throat. The prickly sensation made her laugh so hard it put Blitzwing to shame. Her cheeks were red from blushing as Prowl swept his newest weapon up and down, coaxing more and more of those enchanting giggles that he lived for. He then moved to her rosey cheek, adding both tickles and kisses to delight his dearest. Melanie soon had enough and decided to counter by means of direct lip assault.

With Melanie's lips once again on his own, Prowl let his eyes droop as he gave up the attack. If he knew kissing as a human would feel so wonderful, he would've changed a long time ago just for her. He felt his arms wrap protectively around Melanie as she pulled him closer, deepening such a lovely kiss. He cuddled as close as he could to her without hurting her, adoring the love they were sharing with each other. She reciprocated by delicately massaging his shoulders, trying to get him to simply relax and enjoy the moment. Prowl's mind was a fog, only wanting to show his angel how much he loved her. These human sensations were intoxicating, he loved kissing her like this. He subconsciously felt his hands drift lower...lower...

CLANG!

Prowl yelped as he brought up a hand to massage his scalp, and turned to see a scolding Ratchet with a wrench in hand.

"I don't care how much you love her, kid. No making sparklings with an INJURED patient in MY med bay!"

"Can't we simply kiss?" Melanie butted in to save a madly blushing Prowl.

"That was not simply kissing, missy! I wasn't protoformed yesterday, ya know."

Melanie rolled her eyes at the old bot, then pulled Prowl close to her, who didn't protest as he gladly held her in his arms. The pink ninja grinned as she pecked him on the cheek, a reward if you may for him being so cooperative at the moment.

"Well nothing says we can't cuddle. So I'm gonna cuddle with my sweet Prowlie and you're gonna zip it!"

Ratchet huffed as Prowl happily snuggled up close to his dearest love, his fiance, his everyting. He swore deep down he was going to make her happy no matter what. Why? Because he loved her. Simple as that. Plus, he enjoyed being so close to her. The minute Ratchet turned his back, Melanie tilted her head up to plant a silent but potent kiss right on Prowl's lips. As quickly as she had delivered, she pulled back and whispered softly in his ear.

"By the way...you look really, really, really good as a human."

"Is it..." Prowl struggled to find the right word. "Attractive?"

"Mmmhmm." Melanie whispered back. "Very."

Prowl couldn't help but chuckle, "Well then, Miss Carter, get ready. You're about to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I can't wait!" And with that, Melanie once again silenced Prowl with a deep, long kiss...

CLANG!

"Oh yes you can!"


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaky Little Secretary

A happy couple in wedded bliss; what could be more beautiful or enchanting? It was astonishing, really. So rarely was it in this modern world where true love blossomed like the brightest cherry blossoms in the morning of springtime. It was a hidden treasure buried deep within the ocean, only the most pure of heart could be brave enough to take the plunge into the sea of true love to unearth such a treasure, and what a treasure it was. Not even the largest diamond or the purest gold could compare with the pricelessness of true love; especially one this unique.

An autobot-turned-human and a female ninja from another dimension; could there be a more unusual pair? On one hand was Prowl, the autobot cyber-ninja, who had his spark stolen by a 20 year old ninja in pink. His love for that pink ninja drove him to a decision that would change his life forever: he became human just for her. On the other hand was Melanie Carter, who had been lied to her entire life and never had anything to call family. She had nearly given up on love until she met the tall, dark, sleek ninja-bot who showed her what it truly meant to feel loved. Both of them had committed their lives to each other, so it was no surprise to any of the other autobots when the two love birds decided to finally tie the knot (although it was very hilarious when Melanie had to explain to Prowl that the phrase was just an expression, causing him to blush madly and put the rope back in the broom closet).

After the deed had finally been done, it was a simple matter for Prowl to find a job as a policeman in order to support himself and his new wife. While it was true that Prowl wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but could manage in certain situations, he felt more comfortable with the knowledge that law enforcement required little speaking save for reading criminals their rights. Plus, it didn't hurt that the Detroit police station's lobby had the cutest secretary in all of existence, and what a view it was from his office. Whenever he wasn't out patrolling, he could just stare all day at that adorable woman typing away at her laptop or making calls.

Now don't worry, readers, Prowl isn't being a cheating, lying jerk. He would never even think of breaking his wife's heart like that. Plus, if he ever did, chances were Melanie would end up making the mystery lady 'disappear' and he would end up seriously regretting it. So how was it that Prowl staring at a cute secretary wasn't cheating?

Yes, ladies and gents, that cute little secretary was Melanie Carter herself.

Since Prowl had taken the job as a policeman, it wasn't surprising that Melanie had wanted to stay close by. Plus, her part-time job as a waittress at the Burger Bot was really getting old. So, she had traded her skates and apron in for a pencil skirt and a tight bun updo. Secretly, she thought it made her look like an old librarian, but she'd do anything to be near her special Prowlie. Her attire consisted of a khaki skirt, a tucked in blue polo, and a set of black flats. Yep, she definitely had a librarian look going on, but it payed off everytime her husband walked through that main door.

"Evening, Officer Prowl."

Prowl took a glance over at the main desk, where Melanie was busy filling out some sort of report on her laptop. Her eyes had not looked up from her work as she said those three words she spoke every day, she never had to. The bell on the main door chimed as he finally let go of the handle, allowing the door to gently glide back into position. A faint smile was sent her way, and even though she wasn't gazing directly at him, he knew she had seen the gesture. Then, like every other day, he gave his routine reply.

"Morning, Miss Melanie."

"That's Mrs. Carter, to you."

The reply had caught him off guard, his boot halted in it's step toward his office. It wasn't like Melanie to break her professional character while at work, everything always moved like clockwork at the police station. Raising his brow at her, he turned in her direction, questioning her.

The clicking of the keyboard did not cease as Melanie spoke up again, "I am married, you know. I prefer to be addressed as Mrs., not Miss. Is that understood, Officer Prowl?"

Oh, so her reason for speaking unprofessionally was to scold Prowl for being unprofessional. That made sense! And here he thought he was crazy! He quickly decided that she was either in one of her moods today or was secretly flirting with him. On the one hand, he could sneak a few smooches in right now if he played his cards right. On the latter, messing with an irritated Melanie could prove to be more fatal than facing the entire decepticon army. Analyzing both situations properly, the cop decided to push his luck this one time.

It only took three footsteps, three torturously long strides, before the secretary could feel the warm presence of her husband standing directly in front of the desk. She dare not look up, but she could definitely sense the smirk on his face. The young woman rolled her eyes; this was not the time for shenanigans and she was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. Why couldn't Prowl just see that and leave her be? She was perfectly happy just typing, ALONE and in PEACE! Perhaps if she just ignored him, he would let her be. Or not. Melanie growled internally when her laptop was closed mid-type by a single finger.

"Well what if Mr. Carter likes calling Mrs. Carter, 'Miss'? Maybe he thinks it's cute." He whispered almost teasingly.

"There is nothing cute about a married woman being treated like she's still single, even if it's by her own husband." Melanie replied. Her hand quickly reopened her laptop, again trying to signal that she wished to be left alone.

Prowl saw it coming and quickly grasped her hand, leaving the laptop screen tilted at an awkward angle. He held the dainty hand in his own, slowly caressing his wife's thumb with his. Despite the look of pure annoyance on his wife's face, he brought the hand up to his lips.

"You're always cute, no matter what I call you." Prowl romanced.

"Prowl, we're at work." Melanie argued.

"There's nothing wrong with me kissing my sweet wife." Prowl pecked her hand once more.

"Not right now!" She stressed, pulling her hand away, but Prowl wasn't going to take no for an answer as he chuckled and walked around the desk to her side.

"Just one kiss, darling."

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Just a tiny k-"

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Melanie immediately regretted her outburst, which echoed along with the sound of her hands slamming on the desk down the hallways of the police station. But that wasn't what bothered her, it was the look of hurt that radiated off of her husband's face. His bottom lip, along with his sad blue eyes, tore through Melanie's heart. She shouldn't have shouted like that, especially to her dearest love. She tried to find the right words, but her eyes kept tearing up and her throat clogged.

"I...I...I'm so sorry..." Melanie couldn't restrain her sobs as she turned and ran straight to the only place safe enough for female emotions: the girl's restroom.

Prowl could hear her soft cries from his frozen spot by her desk, and he himself seriously regretted trying to push her when she clearly was in a bad mood. He should've been more considerate for his dearest, whom he already knew hadn't meant to snap on him like that. The urge to wrap her up in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder gripped at his heart like a vice, but he would respect her privacy and wait until she emerged to talk to her.

"Officers Carter, Brown, and Johnson report to sector 7 immediately. Officers Carter, Brown, and Johnson to sector 7. Reports of armed robbery iminent." The announcement over that blasted intercom couldn't have happened at a worse time. Why couldn't things go right for once! Prowl couldn't just abandon her like this! Then again, others were in danger and he had to do his duty. Sighing, Prowl picked up a pink sticky note, quickly wrote down a message for Melanie, then sadly walked out the door, hoping she would understand.

It was a while before Melanie was able to collect herself and return to her desk. Her feet made no sound as she walked back and sunk into her chair. The pink sticky note almost instantly caught her eye, and her delicate fingers plucked it up. Her eyes scanned the message and her heart melted at the words.

'So sorry. I love you.'

Now she really felt like a major idiot. How could she have acted that way towards Prowl, especially after all he's done for her. He loved her and she loved him, she shouldn't have tried to push him away like that. Things were going horrible!

The rest of the day slugged on by. The words being typed on Melanie's screen were blurred into a grey jumple of nothing, and oddly enough the color matched her mood. All of her focus had walked out the door with her sweet, hurt Prowlie. Any chance of accomplishing anything had all but drained down the sink with her washed tears. She needed him, there was no doubt to that. She had to find a way to make up for her harsh behavior. There had to be a way to make him forgive her!

The young secretary hadn't noticed the day slip away into night. One by one the other policemen receded into the night, but her Prowlie had not yet return. Where could he be? She hoped she hadn't driven him off with her searing words. The only thing that snapped her out of her deep thoughts was the keys tossed in her direction by her boss, Captain Fanzone.

"Lock up tonight okay, kid?"

Melanie nodded politely, picking up the keys. "Yes, sir."

And just like that, she was alone in the building. It seemed like hours upon hours, the ticking of the clock pounded in her ears. The wait was unbearable, but she promised herself she would wait for her husband. Even if it took eternity.

The sound of a motorcycle revving outside brought the young woman to attention. A glance out the window told her what she was longing for: Prowlie came back! As he was turning off the engine, Melanie got the best idea she'd ever have! She knew just the way to apolagize to him.

Time was everything. She only had a few vital minutes before Prowl reached the door, so she had to be swift. Utilising ninja-like reflexes deep inside her, Melanie bolted toward Prowl's office, careful to close the door behind her. She then jumped over to the tiny mirror hanging on the wall by the door. Looking at herself, the pink ninja quickly loosened the ribbon around her bun. In an instant her brown hair cascaded down to rest on her shoulders. A swish of her hair and any flaws in her shiny, silk-like hair came loose to create a smooth but volumous look. She then proceeded to untuck her shirt from her pencil skirt, and in an instant she went fron stiff secretary to casual cutie.

She heard the door's bell ding, indicating her time was up. In one stride she moved to Prowl's desk, an evil smirk on her face. In an instant she sat herself up on the edge of the desk, directly in front of the door. Melanie heard him calling for her down the hall, and she had to stifle a laugh. Crossing her legs in the cutest manner possible, she waited for her husband to make his way into his office to find her.

"Melanie? Sweetie, where are you? I'm sorry honey, just please stop hiding." Prowl called. After hearinv no answer, he sighed, hanging his head. He didn't mean to make his sweetesr love so upset. She'd probably never forgive him! If only she could give him a chance! Tired and exhausted, Prowl trudged down to his office. Perhaps if he was patient, she would come out of hiding. He opened the door, and the sight caught him off guard.

"Hey there, officer~."

She was sitting on his desk, hair down, legs crossed, lips puckered in an adorable pout. She. Was. Gorgeous. Then again, she always was stunning to him. Prowl was frozen, if he had a processor he would've glitched. Seeing her left him speechless, he could just wrap her up in his arms and snuggle her to death she was so cute! And now she was beckoning him forward with a finger, giggling with that angelic voice of hers. As if his legs were under a trance, he felt himself pulled towards his beautiful wife. Finally, he got his voice to start working.

"You...you're out of uniform." Prowl shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Yes she was enchanting but like she said, they were at work. "Your shirt should be tucked in. And your hair...you could get in trouble."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" The woman before him smirked, "Don't you like it?"

"No, no you look wonderful! It's just that...well...we're at work!" Prowl squeaked, struggling to keep his train of thought as Melanie slowly walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and ghosting a kiss over the bridge of his nose.

"Honey, it's okay. Everyone left already. We're all alone. Besides," Melanie persuaded, her lips trailing to kiss him on the cheek, "I just wanted to give my husband some apology kisses."

"Apologize? Oh Mel," Prowl cooed as he hugged her close, "I should be the one apologizing. I never should have pushed you like that when you clearly wanted to be left in peace. It was my fault, not yours."

"Shh..." a gentle finger pressed against his lips. "I was the one that snapped. I made my Prowlie hurt. Please, hun, let me apologize this way. Let me kiss you better."

Prowl let out a sigh, eyes softening and shoulders relaxing, "Fine, maybe just a few kisses, if that'll make you happy."

Eyes smiling in victory, Melanie took hold of his hand and led him over to the side of his desk. He didn't put up any fight and followed like a little dog about to be given a treat. With her other hand she reached out to grab the arm of the large leather seat sitting behind it. Pulling it toward her, she turned around and directed Prowl to sit in the wheeled chair.

Before Prowl could register, he had a lovely lady sitting in his lap, looking at him with a look of pure adoration. Melanie's arms were loosely wrapped around his neck, and her face was oh so close. He could feel his face heat up, the red creeping up his neck to grab at his ears. He gave a loopy smile as Melanie gave her cute pout look.

"Oh Officer Prowl," she whimpered, "I'm such a bad secretary, breaking protocol and whatnot. I don't wanna get in trouble. Pwetty pwease help me learn to be good."

"Hmm, I don't think so." Prowl said, his face forming into a smirk, "You see, miss, you've already committed several crimes already."

"I have?" Melanie feigned a gasp.

"Indeed. First, there's mercilessly stealing a man's heart. Second, resisting capture. Third, illegal possession of dangerous weapons," Prowl kindly explained the third one by gazing lovingly at his wife's pouty lips. "I believe you may be too dangerous to let go."

"Oh no!" Melanie couldn't help but laugh, " Please, Officer, please let me go." With each word, she leaned closer and closer to him until their lips were barely touching. Her next words were a mere whisper, "I promise not to be bad anymore. What ever shall I do?"

"Kiss me." Whether that was a request or an order, neither of them knew.

Their lips crashed together in a fiery blaze, a beautiful dance of affection beginning with magnificent passion and love. Neither had their eyes open, for they wanted this small moment between them to be special. Melanie tilted her head ever so slightly to deepen the kiss, and immediately Prowl's hand trailed up to run his fingers through her soft, chocolate brown hair. The action was reciprocated when Melanie decided to remove the hair tie that kept Prowl's light brown hair back in a ponytail. In moments she too was enjoying the feeling of her love's hair through her frail digits.

Melanie could feel her lungs burning for oxygen, and had to pull back with a gasp. Prowl, his mind still foggy from such a wonderful kiss, still had his head tilted and eyes closed. He too was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling underneath his uniform. Melanie grinned down at her husband, then proceeded to peck at his bottom lip. Prowl smiled and stared at her through droopy eyelids, all the while still panting.

"Frag...those kisses of yours...so wonderful. I love you so much, my sweetest pink ninja." He cupped her cheek with his hand, drawing her in for another kiss.

"I love you too, my handsome Prowlie." Melanie lovingly replied. And with that their lips joined once more. They could kiss like this forever, just the two of them enjoying the warmth of each other's kisses.

However, Melanie and Prowl paused mid-kiss when a series of wolf-whistles followed by a 'click' echoed behind them. Melanie' s shot wide open, her lips still interlocked with her husband's.

Oh no.

They didn't...

They did.

They left the door wide open.

Melanie quickly broke the kiss and whipped her head around to see two younger rookies of the police force, one of them being Johny Powell, son of the pompous Porter C Powell. Why they were here after work hours, who knew and who cared? In their hands was a high quality camera, which had just captured her and Prowl 'making out'. Both rookies were pointing and laughing. They childishly waved the camera around like it was a trophy, and oh how it made her blood boil.

"News Headlines: 'Cop and Secretary Get Kissin' After Hours!' This'll go viral instantly!"Johny laughed, "And to think you idiots were the ones who put my father out of business-OOF!"

In and instant, the two rookies found themselves thrown against the wall, knocking the camera into the air. In a flash, twin daggers slashed through the air, turning the expensive camera into techno-slag. The mechanical peices scattered everywhere, and the rookies were pressed against the wall, the daggers precariously close to their snarled, her iron grip on her daggers tightening. Her green eyes were ablaze, peircing into their very souls. The rookies trembled in fear, sweat beading down from their brows.

"I don't care who you are or how rich your daddy is, Powell, but you better value the job and life he bought you." She growled, "Because if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, what you saw, I will tear the both of you to shreds. And every moment I do so, you will feel nothing but pure agony. Do. You. Understand!"

When they both nodded meekly, Melanie released them. They both dropped to the ground and scampered toward the door, running for their lives. Brushing her outfit clean, she smiled when Prowl finally had enough feeling in his legs to come out into the hallway with her. She stared up at him in pride, but he gazed down in bewilderment.

"What?" Melanie asked.

"You hide your ninja daggers under your skirt?" Prowl raised an eyebrow at her when she crossed her arms and nodded, planting a kiss on his cheek. He shook his head in amusement at her. Indeed they were a match made in heaven. While he appeared deadly on the outside yet in reality was a sweet teddy bear, Melanie seemed cute and defenseless, up until the point you made her mad. She was perfect for him in every way. Wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders, they proceeded to walk out of the police station, right after Melanie remembered to lock up.

"Alright, let's head home. After today's emotional adventure, I'm exhausted." Melanie yawned, hopping on the back of Prowl's motorcycle. It looked almost exactly like Prowl before he changed human. Staring down at the seat, she smiled and hugged her love as he tried to find the keys in his pocket. "Hey, remeber when you were a bot, and I would rub my hand against your alt-mode seat?"

"Yes?" Prowl's face began to get red. Whenever that happened, his engine would stutter.

"What did that feel like? I mean, you always jolted every time that happened." It was a curious subject after inserting the key into the ignition, Prowl couldn't help but laugh at her curiosity. He gently took one of the hands wrapped around him.

"Well, I guess in the human terms, you were doing this..."He then demonstrated by lightly rubbing her hand up and down his side.

"Oh...you mean like this?" She curiously rubbed his side herself, this time adding more pressure. Her eyes widened when Prowl immediately stiffened and brought a hand up to try and stop a huge laugh from escaping. Time stopped, and Melanie quirked an eyebrow at the now silent Prowl.

"Prowl? Are you...ticklish?"Prowl remained silent as hurriedly started the motorcycle and proceeded to drive, ignoring the many questions from his wife. Although he pretty much knew...he was doomed.


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings part 1

(Time Jump!)

Blech!

"Darling? Are you okay in there?"

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly-" Blech! "-fine!"

No, she was not. She was anything but fine. After waking up with an upset stomach and rushing to the bathroom to repeatedly puke up her own guts, she was the exact opposite of perfectly fine! Seriously, the plague would feel better than this! What could she have eaten last night to get food poisoning of this intensity?

Thinking back on it, she remembered their late night dinner of cereal and milk, which Melanie had prepared last night due to the fact she was just way too tired to cook up anything. Perhaps the milk had been bad? Ugh...just thinking of food made her stomach churn.

Blech!

Feeling a warm, strong hand gently rub her back in comfort made Melanie momentarily bring her head up from the porcelian puke-bucket to meet the concerned eyes of Prowl, and silently cursed at his ability to open the door and sneak up on her without making a single noise. Then she quickly went back to dry-heaving in the bowl. Prowl, being the loving and caring husband he is, continued to gently caress her back as she continued to convulse over the bowl.

"I'm calling Captain Fanzone. You're way too sick to go to work today." Prowl said as he slowly stood up to do so.

"N-no!" Melanie gasped, desperately grabbing his pant leg, "I'll be fine! I just ate something bad. I can't stay home today!"

"You can and you will. Honey, you can't go to work today if you're going to be purging everywhere! Please, you need to stay home and rest." Prowl kneeled down and gently held her shoulders, yet Melanie still shook her head in determination and shakily stood up.

"I'm done throwing up, Prowl. I'll be okay for the rest of the day, I promise. I can do this!" The look of sheer determination and will power on her face made Prowl sigh in defeat, standing up and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, but if I even see you sneeze today, we're going home. Deal?"

Melanie smiled. "Deal." That shouldn't be too hard, right?

Boy had she been wrong.

"It'll be okay. Just don't think about it. Don't think about it, and it won't happen. Ugh..." Melanie continued to whisper to herself, fighting back the waves of nausea while typing away from behind her was trying so hard, fighting to keep it together as the day went by.

She did her best to look as normal as she could, wearing a masking smile that hid how she truly felt. It wasn't just a matter of whether or not she was sick anymore, it was a matter of pride. She knew that Prowl knew how she really felt, and was just waiting for her to admit she was sick so he could take her home and take care of his ailing wife.

But she couldn't admit to it! She was a ninja for crying out loud, she couldn't succumb to a pathetic upset stomach! She would never admit to Prowl that he was right, or worse, that she was wrong! Melanie Carter was stronger than that, and she intended to prove it. Why, though, did it have to be so hard?

The doors to the police lobby dinged and in walked a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a heartwarming smile. She looked a little bit older than Melanie, and when she walked in her smile grew even wider.

"Morning, Mrs. Fanzone." Melanie greeted.

"Now sweetie," the woman scolded, walking up to her, "What have I told you about being so formal like that?"

"Sorry, Delilah." Melanie replied, stopping to fight off another wave of nausea, "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, just a certain husband of mine forgot his lunch again." Delilah said, holding up the brown paper bag, "Says he can never get the automatic fridge to open, but if you ask me I think it's just an escuse to get me down here."

Melanie laughed for the first time that day, "If you want, you can take my job as a secretary. I'm sure the captain would just love that!"

"Oh heavens, no!" Delilah laughed, "I'd be way too busy fighting off those idiot policemen who think they're all that! Seriously, Mel, I dunno how you put up with it."

"Easy, I just let my policeman deal with them. Prowl can be real protective of me. It's one of the things I love about him." Except for today, Melanie silently added

The blonde then noticed exactly how green Melanie looked right now. She could easily pass as Bulkhead right about now.

"Gosh, hun, you look awful! What's eating you today?"

"N-nothing! I'm fine, I just ate something bad last night," Melanie defended, "I'm perfectly fine!"

"If it's something you ate, then wouldn't Prowl be sick as well?" Delilah crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Girl, you're so green it could be camouflage!"

"I said I'm fine! Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" Suddenly, Melanie's eyes were full of tears, "Why is everyone just trying to prove me weak, huh!? Why can't they let me be strong!? I'm fine, I'm fine! You hear me, fine!"

Melanie's hysterics were halted when suddenly her whole face turned a darker shade of green than before and immediately she bolted from her chair, past Prowl, who had just come out of his office, and into the ladie's restroom. Distraught from the sounds of her cries, Prowl immediately walked over to Delilah.

"What just happened? Did you say anything to her? So help me if you did-"

"Easy there, boy. I don't have a clue what's going on with her." Delilah quickly explained, staring contemplatingly in the direction of the churning sounds from the restroom. "But I think I might have an idea."

The minute Melanie was through with her crying, upchucking adventure, and finally presentable to return to her post, she quickly exited the bathroom. Man, how could she have gone off the handle like that? I mean, really, she was usually more reserved than that! She felt terrible, making a scene like that. It was so unlike her. What kind of virus did she have to be making her feel this wonky?

Melanie made her way over to her desk, where Delilah was still standing in anticipation. She was certainly a great friend to be waiting for her like that. She quietly sat down at her desk after delivering a quick apology to her friend, then proceeded to take a small sip of the water that was offered to her.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Melanie did a spit take, nearly spraying the blonde who caught her by surprise. Luckily for her she had stepped out of the line of fire. The secretary then looked up at Delilah incredulously.

"P-pregnant? Me?" The brunette stuttered, "Where in the universe did you get that crazy idea?"

"Oh, I dunno, perhaps from the puking and mood swings you just displayed!" Delilah replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Mel, I wasn't born yesterday. This isn't normal behavior from you. So, are you?"

"I...I don't know! I...mean...I...uh..." Melanie stuttered, now beyond the point of contemplation. Yes, it was possible she could be, but she never would've expected it! Plus, if she was, how would Prowl react? And if she wasn't, then what? Oh, man this was so confusing!

Understanding perfectly, Delilah went searching through her large purse and brought out a white box. Melanie gingerly took the box when it was offered to her, curiously reading the labels.

"It's a pregnancy test, Mel. You just use this when you get home, and then you'll know." Delilah explained, holding her hands in a motherly was beyond worried. Did she really want to know, or was the sheer curiosity going to just eat her alive before she found out? Plus, what would Prowl say? Sighing, Melanie hung her head, eyes filled with fear and worry.

"What if I am? Would Prowl still want me? I have no clue how he would react." Melanie sniffled, "I mean, we haven't even talked about it much. What would he even say?"

"Well, first I would say 'I love you'."

Melanie jumped at the hands that soothingly started to massage her shoulders. Suddenly, Delilah had stepped away to allow Prowl to stand before his beloved and look her in the eyes.

"Then," he continued, "I would say 'Thank you,'." He brought his hands up to caress her porcelian face, "'Thank you for giving me such a treasure, my beautiful Melanie'."Prowl then hugged her, "I'm not sure if you are in fact carrying, but if you are I will always love you and our precious baby as I have always dreamt of doing."

"And what if I'm not. Prowl, I don't want to get your hopes up. What if I'm not, and you're left disappointed in me?" Melanie whimpered, tears now flowing from her emerald green eyes.

Proel only held her tighter, refusing to let his wife think such doubtful things. He loved her no matter what, and he would never be disappointed or mad at her. But why couldn't she see that herself?

"Melanie, I could never be mad at you. I love you with all my heart, and you better not forget that or else." Prowl declared, wiping away each of her tears with gentle kisses. "Now, how about we go home and figure this all out?"

Holding the white test box firmly in her hands, Melanie nodded and hugged Prowl back, allowing him to scoop her up into his strong arms and stride out the door. In moments the two arrived home with great anticipation.

The wait was almost unbearable. Silence filled the small house, not even the chirping of birds echoed from outside. It seemed as though the entire world had been stripped of all sound and left with an eery voicelessness. The only thing Prowl seemed to hear was the pounding of his own heart in his chest.

He anxiously sat cross-legged on the bed in their room, waiting for his angel to return from the adjoined bathroom to deliver the test results. His eyes remained closed as he silently tried to control his breathing, because in all honesty, he was nervous. So nervous, in fact, the bot-turned-human had to change from his uniform to a plain t-shirt and black pajama pants in order to stay cool.

Prowl's mind burned with thousands of questions. What if Melanie was indeed carrying his child inside of her? Would he be a good father? Would he be able to protect, love, and care for both precious mother and child as he so solemnly promised? Deep down inside, Prowl felt the sheer determination he always felt when it came to his sweet, beautiful, darling Melanie: He would protect her and any child she was to produce to his last breath.

The sound of a creaking door and gentle footsteps across the soft carpet broke Prowl's reverie and caused him to slowly open his eyes. Melanie's usually sparkling green eyes were dull and downcast as she quietly walked over to him, her face blank and expressionless. With silent grace, the female ninja sank onto the bed to sit right in front of her husband.

Prowl's heart sank in his chest as Melanie silently crawled into his lap and curled up as she buried her head in his chest. Seeing her like this, he hugged her in comfort and understanding. It was going to be okay, he silently assured, he was here for her. Cradling her at the edge of the bed, Prowl slowly began to rock back and forth.

"Shhh, don't worry, Love." He soothingly whispered, "We can keep trying for a baby, if that's what you want. I'm here, darling, and I'll do anything to make you happy. You know that. I promised you a family, back when I turned human for you. I'll give you a family, I will..."

A familiar sound tickled against his ears, and Prowl stopped moving, thinking it was all in his head. Then he heard it again, as light as a feather and a joyful as the twinkling of windchimes. Melanie was...laughing? Looking down at her, he could see the same sparkle in his love's arms as she grinned up at him, giggling at his confused face.

Then, she pounced, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him backwords. His head nearly smacked the head board, yet he luckily missed by an inch. Melanie then began to rain ferverous kissed across his nose, cheeks, lips, forehead, ears, and even his light brown mustache.

"M-Melanie, are you feeling well?" To Prowl, she seemed waaay too cheery for someone as disappointed as he thought she was. Melanie momentarily paused her kisses and laughed, hugging her husband around the waist.

"Me? Oh, I'm perfectly fine," she gleefully whispered, "Daddy."

His breath stilled in his throat and his eyes widened in shock. His eyes traveled down to her midsection, then back up to Melanie, who was smiling down at him with complete adoration.

"Y-you mean...you're..."

"Yes, Prowlie," Melanie cooed, "I'm pregnant."

She could see him slowly start to breathe again, but it came out raggedy and slow. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, which started to glisten with tears as his confused frown turned into a quivering smile. Scooching back to allow Prowl to sit up, she was caught off guard as she was the one being knocked backwards by her crying husband, who was busy hugging her waist and nuzzling his face in her warm stomach.

"Th-thank y-you...tha-ank you...thank you! I love you...so much...my gorgeous angel." Prowl sniffled, slowly kissing her abdomen, "I...I'm going to be a daddy. I'm going to be a daddy! We...we're going to have a baby! Oh Melanie I love you so much!"

Melanie could only let her own silent tears flow as she bent down to kiss her dearest love on the forehead. Yes, they were going to be a family. Just Prowl, her, and their precious little one. It was going to be perfect. All her life, she had never expected to actually be gifted with something so precious as a loving husband and a beautiful baby. Before she met the autobots, her head had been filled with lies, leading to believe she would never have a family of her own. Then she met Prowl, who proved them all she was married, and expecting a child! Her husband loved her, and she loved him with all her heart. And as Prowl sat there, kissing and crying out words of devotion, Melanie Carter promised herself that as he had promised to make her happy, she would in return make him even happier. And they would both give their happiness to their child, and they would be a wonderful family.


End file.
